


Savory pie

by apollo41



Series: The year was 2021... (ficlets collection) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a good cook, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, no beta we die like poisoned nogitsunes, some cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: Stiles and Derek are hiding their relationship to the pack. Until the cat gets dragged out of the bag...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The year was 2021... (ficlets collection) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Savory pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much anon for the [prompt](https://reallybadfeeling.tumblr.com/post/641491770370342912)! I focused more on the "hidden relationship" part, but I feel like this is perfect as is and adding more would be too much; I actually feel like I could have gotten rid of the last 3 sentences too, but it’s such a waste to erase them I ended up leaving them there anyway.  
> Hope you all enjoy this randomness nonetheless.

“Honey, I'm home!”

The tinny sound of his keys on the glass knickknacks’ tray beside the door was quite satisfying after the wild shift Stiles had at work.

Even better was finally getting rid of the outer layers of his uniform and leaving them on the coat rack to deal with later. 

Derek was leaning out of the kitchen’s door, a knife still in his hand and a stare that could cut just as deep directed his way.

“Such a warm welcome, darling... ” 

His mumble had Derek sagging a little with a heavy sigh. “Stiles.” 

Stiles never ceased to be impressed by how Derek could say so much with just one word and the right inflection. He walked towards Derek, swinging his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders lazily.

“Don't _Stiles_ me, sourwolf. Nobody’s home.” 

“How could you have possibly known?” 

“Well, first of all, no Erica leaning on me and chatting about a new gossip she heard of in her office." Stiles peaked inside the kitchen, pointing at the counter where Derek had been cooking dinner before he interrupted. “No Boyd either.”

Derek’s eyebrow lifted even more, not really impressed by the explanation.

“But mostly neither Isaac nor Peter answered when I called out, so I am totally allowed to do this,” he concluded, giving Derek’s lips a peck. 

His boyfriend nuzzled Stiles’ neck, the rough stubble tingling his skin like every other time Derek scented him after being around too many people. 

“Why do I feel like you do this all the time when I’m not at home?” he whispered in Stiles’ ear, a shudder running down his back. 

“Because you love me so much you know my every quirk?”

Derek answered with a grumble and a gentle slap to his butt, before leaning back enough to give Stiles a proper welcome kiss.

“Much better,” mumbled Stiles on his lips, trying to lean back in to get another rush of that tantalising taste. 

With a chuckle and one last peck on Stiles’ nose, Derek turned around to return to his cooking.

“Hate to have your lips get away from me, but damn! Do I love to see that butt when you go…”

At those words, Derek turned around enough to give him another unimpressed stare. 

Stiles threw up his hands in surrender, before following him and sitting down on the kitchen's stools right in front of his very focused boyfriend. 

“You shouldn’t worry so much, you know? Isaac just thinks I’m being weird like usual and Peter enjoys bickering when he’s around.”

Derek sighed, the fast paced rhythm of the knife slicing vegetables never interrupting. “I’m telling you, they’re getting more and more suspicious.”

Stiles steals some prosciutto left unattended on the counter. “Nah! They are as oblivious as you were of my crush when I was 16. What are we eating tonight, dear sourwolf?”

“ _I_ am eating radicchio and raw ham quiche.” He interrupted his cutting on the board just to point the tip of the knife towards Stiles. “Not sure what _you_ are gonna have since you're stealing your share of dinner already.”

Stiles abandoned the second slice of prosciutto he’d been about to put in his mouth back where he stole it from.

“So heartless!” He half-leaned against the counter, a hand dramatically holding his stomach while sucking in his belly. “Can’t you see I’m a starving man?”

“Eat a fucking banana,” deadpanned Derek, giving him another of his usual stares.

“Nobody loves little old me in this house…” Stiles mumbled under his breath. 

He still stood up to get something from the fruit basket near the fridge. He picked one of Derek’s overpriced oranges imported from Italy. 

It tasted even sweeter after Derek interrupted his rummaging inside the fridge to give him another unimpressed stare. 

“By the way, when are we gonna tell them?” he asked leaning on the counter near the sink after throwing the orange peel in the bin.

Derek was delicately kneading the fresh batch of dough he’d just retrieved; he was so completely focused on his folding to notice Stiles staring at his butt yet again. 

“As soon as Cora gets back from New Zealand.”

Stiles stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around Derek’s midsection. He smelled for a moment at his boyfriend's neck, the heady scent of cinnamon and Derek’s own musk a perfect combo with the remaining sweetness of the orange still in Stiles’ mouth. 

“You said the same thing when she was in Mali,” he mumbled, leaving an open mouthed kiss on the tantalizing skin, before hiding his face against Derek’s back. 

“I want all of my family to be here for that. And Cora got home two days after Allison left.” 

Derek’s dirty hands were now caressing slow circles on Stiles’ arms, the touch reassuring him that Derek craved to touch him just as much as he did. 

“And she was on another plane barely six hours later,” Stiles sighed, squeezing Derek a little tighter in the embrace. 

Dough completely forgotten, Derek turned around, his hands coming up to caress Stiles’ back, their eyes connecting once again. 

“Stiles, you know I’m not trying to hide us, I’m not ashamed of us…”

With another sigh, he interrupted Derek. “I know. And at first I agreed, we needed some time for ourselves to make sure this thing would work without the pack putting pressure on us.”

One of Derek’s hands brushed on Stiles’ cheek, leaning down till their foreheads were touching.

“But we also didn’t want them to make a big deal out of it, and sometimes it feels like _we_ are the ones making it something that needs to be declared with a parade.”

“Stiles,” he mumbled, leaning back with a sigh and a stare toward the ceiling.

Not wanting to be interrupted, Stiles rushed on. “Seriously, Derek, it’s not like we are about to get married and adopt a kid! Okay, we’ve been together for almost two years now and…”

“Stiles, stop...” 

Derek’s voice was a little urgent and his hands had moved to Stiles’ shoulder, pushing a little to get his attention. Stiles still continued his monologue, feeling like a dam had broken and he couldn’t stop his words from spilling all over the kitchen. 

“I hate that I have to shower before everyone gets home so they won’t be able to smell you all over me. And it’s so exhausting to sneak out to have sex!”

His boyfriend wiggled in his embrace, trying to lift a hand to Stiles’ mouth. He grabbed Derek’s wrists, preventing him from doing so. 

“Stiles!” he basically shouted in his face. 

“And I swear Derek, I’m still pissed off you won’t let me properly christening this kitchen counter!” Stiles concluded by forcing Derek to lean more against said counter.

His boyfriend stopped moving completely, a blush coloring his ears before he hid his face against Stiles’ neck with a groan. 

“Well, isn’t that a nice mental image,” Erica’s lascivious tone finally caught Stiles attention. 

Leaning against the kitchen doorpost, Erica leered towards them with a knowing smile. Isaac, right behind her, was trying to stifle a chuckle while patting a very traumatised Scott, his mouth twisted in disgust. 

“Oh…” Stiles gaped, his brain completely empty for a moment.

Against his neck, he barely heard Derek’s whisper. “Guess we don’t need to sneak around tonight.”

Those words had Scott rushing upstairs with a pained groans, and brought a smile on Stiles’ face. 

“Hi guys! Did you know my boyfriend is the best cook ever? We’re having fancy pie for dinner!” 

Derek groaned and hid his face even more, hugging Stiles so hard he felt his ribs complain at the excessive pressure. 

Everyone really enjoyed the quiche despite the light teasing from the entire pack. Derek especially liked telling Stiles _I told you so_ once they both realized the pack'd known about the relationship for a long time. 

Well, everyone but Scott, who’d actually been as oblivious as Stiles’ had expected and couldn’t stop staring at Derek and Stiles like they’d kicked a puppy - especially since he kind of hated radicchio too. 

Derek promised to bake lemon meringue pie for him at least once a month for an entire year and everything was back to normal. With a little less sneaking around and the kitchen finally christened the following morning as soon as Stiles and Derek were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I put a couple of my headcanons for Derek in this. So, yeah: he likes fancy food and he’s also a good cook. I don’t care that most people think Stiles is the one making food for the pack.  
> If anyone is interested, here's a link to my [tumblr](https://reallybadfeeling.tumblr.com/). Come give me prompts.


End file.
